tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Katswell: The Movie
This fanfic was written by User:Killswitch762. The Beginning *zooms into TUFF HQ* Kevin: *barges into TUFF* SUP PEOPLES!!! Wonderkat: SUP MANG!!! Crazy: Hi Kevin: Just woke up READY FOR SOME ACTION!!! Crazy: That's nice. Maria *gets on Kevin's Head* Hi :3 Kevin: Dafuq Maria? Maria: I like gettin on people's heads. Kevin: ........ Wonderkat: PRAISE FRANK!!! Kevin: YES!!! Crazy: Time to go play Sky........well crap. I need to use Kevin's copy cuz I lost a bet. >:( Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you mad? Crazy: *sigh* *starts up Skyrim* Kevin: Well I'm gonna go mess with yarn. Be back in 15 minutes or so. *leaves* *15 minutes later* Kevin: WHAT DID YOU DO TO SKYRIM!!! >:U Crazy: I'm sorry. Dragons were annoying me. ;( Kevin: *explodes* Crazy: *sigh* *2 hours later at Kevin's house* Kevin: ......hmmmmmm....... Maddi: *opens door* Hi :3 Kevin: Hello. :) Maddi: How things? :P Kevin: Fine like the boss. Maddi: Good for you. Kevin: *grabs guitar* I wrote some kickass riffs. Wanna hear them? Maddi: Sure, honey. Kevin: *plays riffs, including one that sounds familiar to a Metallica song* *5 minutes later* Maddi: Those are some great riffs. Kevin: Yeah. Thanks. Maddi: Your welcome *kisses Kevin* Kevin: *kisses back* *Dr Katkill minions appear* Kevin: *breaks kiss and notices minions* OH SHIT!!! Maddi: What? Kevin: *carries Maddi bridal style* It's those minions of Dr Katkill. Maddi: Who's Dr Katki.. Kevin: ..NO TIME!! *runs carrying Maddi bridal style* 1st Minion: Let's get Kevin and brainwash his friends. 2nd minion: We don't get Kevin, you fool *slaps minion* We just brainwash his friends. 1st minion: Oh right. Crazy: *sees Kevin running from home* KEVIN!! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!?! Kevin: RUN CRAZY!!! Crazy: Why.. 2nd minion: *shoots brainwashing gun at Crazy* Crazy: *knocks out* Kevin: Sh*t she's down. Wonderkat: *sees Kevin running and makes Icame face* Woah. You got a lover in your arms? Kevin: SHUT UP AND RUN!!! 1st Minion: *shoots gun at Wonderkat* Another one down. Wonderkat: *groans and knocks out* Kevin: We got to warn the others. Both minions: *brainwashes the rest* Kevin: F*CK!!! ..... *puts Maddi down* at least they didn't get you babe. ;) 1st minion: *brainwashes and knocks out Maddi* Kevin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 1st minion: HAHA!!! you're alone now. Nothing you can do. Kevin: Oh yeah? I can wait till the future. *freezes self* 1st minion: Well that was dumb. Meeting the Villain *2 weeks later* Kevin: *melts from icesicle* .....the fuck happened here? *notices petropolis in different shape* ........ *confused* ....... I need to go find out what the hell is going on here? Skipper: *brainwashed. notices Kevin* Look. It's that guy Dr. Katkill was talking about. Kevin: Dr. Katkill? Dahell? Skipper: Whatever. Just get in this sack. *puts suck over Kevin and takes him with him to Dr. Katkill's lair* Kevin: OH MY BRO!!!!! *6 minutes later at Dr. Katkill's lair* Skipper: *unsacks Kevin* Here's the fool you're talking about. Dr. Katkill: Well if it isn't Kevin Katswell. Nice to meet you. Not! Kevin: Look brosiff. I don't know who you are, so explain how you know me. Dr. Katkill: ....... *sigh* ....... remember that kid named John Hope who always stalked Maddi? Kevin: Yeah I remember him.......what a fag..... Katkill: well......I'm him...... Kevin: NAH!!! Katkill: Yes! I am striking back for revenge, and to do this, I am brainwashing all of your friends, and making them my minions TO DESTROY YOU!!! Kevin: Pfft. Yeah right. Your efforts to defeat me has always FAILED!!! BURN FOOL!!! Katkill: Oh really? I might of said I've brainwashed ALL of your friends, but I didn't brainwash one. I have locked up YOUR LOVER HERSELF!!! *clicks remote revealing Maddi in a steel cage* Maddi: KEVIN!! HELP!!!! Kevin: OH LAWD!!! Katkill: If you ever open that cage right now, YOU ARE DEAD!!! Kevin: *enraged* Don't do this man! Katkill: Ok. *throws yarn from behind* Whoops! Kevin: WHOO YARN! *grabs yarn* .....damn.... Katkill: You fell for my trap. cya later. *trap sends Kevin to dark alley* Kevin: Wow that trap was brutal.....well nevermind it just sent me to this alley. Damn that was lame as hell... Now what to do...... *thinking* ......wait..... I remember my dad told me when I was a kid. He said that if something like this happens, the only way to unwash them is to say something that sends them into the flashback of how they first met me. THAT'LL SO WORK!!! Memories - Part 1 Kevin: ...hmmmmm...first person..... *thinking* ...... Wonderkat. Yes him. It's SO easy. *walks off* *meanwhile* Wonderkat: All the weapons have been locked and loaded sir. Dr. Katkill: Good. Now go help that guy with the boxes. Wonderkat: Can do. *walks over to that guy* need help with those boxes? That Guy: sure. :P Wonderkat: *helps with boxes* *10 minutes later* Wonderkat: Be Right Back. Gonna grab somethin'. That Guy: Ok. :) Wonderkat: *walks off and grabs random stuff* Kevin: *pops out* Kwaza! Remember me? Wonderkat: Who in the hell are you? Kevin: See if you remember this. What's your favorite food? Wonderkat: pfffffft. That's easy. It's simply chicken. *suddenly eyes turn wide and flashback starts where Kat first met Kevin in either 2007 or 2008* Wonderkat: Um.... I don't know about this place. Chief: *through wristcom* Just follow what I say. This is Kevin Katswell's house. All you need to do is become friends with him and he will give you the strategy of the agent's work. *exits wristcom* Wonderkat: ..... *enters house slowly* .....anyone here...hello? ..... *looks around* ...... Heh. This guy seems badass. *looks at pictures* Wow he looks cool.... *notices picture of Kevin and Maddi* And hell he has a girlfriend or wife or whatever! :D *continues on* Kevin: *pops out of nowhere* KWAZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Wonderkat: OH DAMN!!! You scared me. Kevin: Yeah. People these days do it A LOT! Wonderkat: So I heard about you from a ton of people. Kevin: Yup. Been an agent for 2 years. Wonderkat: I also noticed you have a girlfriend or wife. Tell me about her. *rubs chin* Kevin: Well her name is Maddi. She is my girlfriend by the way. Wonderkat: Ah ok :P ....so you have the agent's work stuff right? Kevin: Yup. Let me explain. *30 minutes later* Kevin: ..And that's the work stuff Wonderkat: Sounds awesome. Kevin: Well you may wanna leave. I got stuff to do myself today...... *sighs deeply* Wonderkat: Ok cya later. *leaves* *flashback ends* Wonderkat: ..............WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Kevin: YEAH That's what I'm talkin about! Wonderkat: So what's happening? Kevin: Y'all have been brainwashed, and since I just freed you from torment, I think you can help. Wonderkat: Ok sure. Memories - Part 2 Kevin: Hmmmm.....got someone we can get back? ..... Wonderkat: I don't know. ...... Crazy or Skipper I guess..... Kevin: ..... I guess we can bring Crazy back first..... Wonderkat: Aight *meanwhile* Dr. Katkill: Hahahahahhahahahahaha! That fool will never top up my plans. Maddi: Yeah right.....you know he will come and kill you .... Dr. Katkill: Not when this happens Mwahahahhahahahaaha! Maddi: Ugh! ..... *looks down* I hope you come back, Sweetie....... *another meanwhile* Crazy: *sitting down, drinking whatever she drinks best* .....people are just annoying...... Kevin and Wonderkat: *pop out of nowhere and start rapping* You so evil you can't stand it. Crazy: Hey. What are you two do... *eyes turn wide and flashback starts, going back to whenever Crazy first joined TUFF* Chief: Agents! We got a new agent. :D Kevin: Cool. Who is it? Ralph: Yeah! We need to know. Chief: Agents....meet Crazy Puppy. Crazy: ...muahahahahahaha! Kevin: ......ooooooook. Wonderkat: Seems legit Crazy: Hey, you idiots. of course tiny flea already said who I was so...yeah. Kevin: Welcome to the party. Name's Kevin Katswell. Crazy: Nice to meet you. *knocks over Kevin's bowl of cat food on purpose* Whoops! Kevin: *aggressively growls* That was my BOWL OF FOOD, YOU DIPSH.. Claire: *grabs Kevin and covers his mouth, leaving his arms and legs swinging* Sorry. He is super aggressive. Crazy. Heh. *flashback ends* Crazy: ...I remember you two....y'all were my friends. Kevin: Of course we are. Where have you been? Crazy: I don't know. *makes derp face* Kevin: Ok Let's get the rest of the people. *montage of bringing people back starts* *4 minutes later, montage ends* Kevin: Alright now we got all the people. Let's do this. The War Start Kevin: *gets on top of a stack of destroyed cars* Ok everyone. Listen up!!! As you all should know, Dr. Katkill, my new enemy, has brainwashed y'all and turned y'all into villians. I have freed you all from the torment y'all were doing for Katkill. We can't let this happen. He is going to take over Petropolis. Everyone: *sighs* Kevin: Yes. I know it's bad. Anyway, if he succeeds, there is no way we can break free. Even worse, he has my sweetheart locked in there. Are we gonna let Katkill take our town??? Everyone: NO!!! Kevin: Are we gonna let him take what's ours??? Everyone: NO!!! Kevin: And are we gonna let him take my sweetheart and do something bad to her??? Everyone: NO!!! Kevin: Then follow me to his damn lair. It's time to start a revolution!!! *10 minutes later* Dr. Katkill: .....Maddi, tell me. Does Advil work better than Tylonal? Maddi: Yes, but I wish it didn't. Dr. Katkill: why? Maddi: Because it won't make you sleep if it didn't. HA!!! Dr. Katkill: *growls* It's easy to tell your "boyfriend" will die. Maddi: No he won't. He's more tough than you expect. *hisses* Dr. Katkill: But not with... Kevin: *breaks through wall* Get your hands off my woman! Maddi: KEVIN!!! Dr. Katkill: Well well, look at who we have hear. Kevin: Damn right I'm here, and I'm gonna kick your ass and eat pizza.....and I'm all out of pizza. Dr. Katkill: Hehe! Wait till you meet my minions. *snaps fingers and brings minions out* Kevin: Oh yeah? I'm not the only one. *snaps fingers* Wonderkat: *breaks through wall with Chicken fist* Jegus dick, I'm here. Crazy: *simply opens door* Can we just get this over with? Skipper: *kicks wall and it breaks open, again* How's going? Maria: *flies into lair* KESWICK! Eck: *either breaks through another wall or opens door, idk* I've come to help my master and save my sis! Richard: *jumps into lair like Maria did, but in some cool way* ......Time to kick ass. Kevin: You said it, man. *everyone else does their entrance* Dr. Katkill: Hmmm..seems sorta legit. Crazy: Hey. That's my line! Dr. Katkill: Anyway.. Kevin: Shut up! ATTACK!!! Dr. Katkill: Ok...minions attack! *sits down* *all minions start running and attacking* Richard: Taste some of this! *double stabs two minions and they bleed and die* Kevin: Hey minions. Look! It's yarn! 5 minions: Where!!! Kevin: *super knees the 5 minions, causing their heads to come off* Wonderkat: Wow! did anyone see what Kevin did? That's awesome. MY TURN!!! *shoots minions with chicken bazooka* Crazy: Hey boys! Come get some of me! Minions: *drools* Crazy: *knocks out the minions* Y'all just got flirt-joked! Skipper: I'm not saying anything. *kicks 10 minions* Maria: KESWICK! KESWICK! KESWICK! KESWICK! KESWICK! Minions: IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!!! *commits suicide* *other 16 minions do the same* Eck: Your master will pay for taking my sis. Minion: Aww! It's a little wolf. Eck: *scratches the minion* Minion: OW!!! I SURRENDER!!! *runs off* Kevin: FUS RO CATADY DA!!! *the last minions fly off into space* Wonderkat: .....Wow that's all the minions. Kevin: Hmm I don't know. Dr. Katkill: Yes.....NOT!!! Kevin and Maddi who is still in cage: huh? Minion: *pops up out of nowhere and puts Kevin in sack* Kevin: Let me OUT OF HERE!!! Maddi: OH NO, KEVIN!!!!!!! Wonderkat: JEGUS!!! Dr. Katkill: *evily laughs* Final Fight and the End *in prison* Kevin: Damn....is this my big defeat......*sigh* Prisonmate: It's ok. Just stay here and enjoy yourself. Kevin: ......meh....... *lays down on bottom bunk bed* Dimebag Darrell's ghost: *pops up* hello. Kevin: Oh damn! It's the ghost of Dimebag Darrell! Sup? DDG: Nothing much. I've heard you're defeat in this war. Kevin: Yes. DDG: Well you don't need to give up. Kevin: ....what do you mean........ DDG: Let me tell you a story. Back when Pantera started, we didn't get the recgonisation we needed. By the time Cowboys from Hell was released, we got the fans we needed. That was because we changed from glam to the heaviest metal we can get to. I died, and a lot of fans miss me. Pantera still remains one of the greatest metal bands to exist. If you continue on, then Katkill will be gone, and you'll get back the girl you love. What do you say? Do you want to stay and have Maddi die, or will you do what's right? Kevin: .....Wow...That is amazing.....I'm going to do what's right. *gets up* DDG: Hold on..... *goes up to all guards* .....BOOO!! *all guards scream and run away* Kevin: *kicks the entire jail door open, causing it to fly out* DDG: WOAH!!! That's awesome. Also you need this. *gives Kevin something surprising* Kevin: YES!!! DDG: Now go get Maddi back. *disappears* *1 minute later* Dr. Katkill: Maddi. I have yet another question? Maddi: What. Kevin's gonna come back fighting? Of course he is. Dr. Katkill: pfft. Shut up. It won't happen. Kevin: *appears* Not if I'm alive yet. Maddi: KEVIN!!! Told ya, Katkill. Katkill: *growls* Now that you come back, give me what you got with your fists. Kevin: Oh. My fists ain't doing the fighting. This is. *shows Geromy* Katkill: AGH!!! Geromy: GEROMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Katkill: OH DAMN!!! *runs off* Kevin: .......Well that went quick. :XD: *breaks the cage open and grabs Maddi* Maddi: Kevin......you came back. Kevin: *puts Maddi down* Of course I did, and it makes me feel better. :D Maddi: Aww, I love you! *kisses Kevin* Kevin: *kisses back* *after 50 seconds, the kiss breaks* Kevin: I love you too! :) Let's go back home. Maddi: Ok, Sweety. *Kevin and Maddi hold hands and walk back to Petropolis* Category:Fan fiction